You've Been Prank'd
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: Misunderstandings amount to nothing, especially on April Fool's Day. SasuSaku OneShot


**A/N: **I used one of these types of plots for a Bleach FanFic, and the idea came back to me. I thought 'What if I tweaked it a little…?' and thus, this was born!

**Title: **You Just Got Pranked

**Summary: **Misunderstandings amount to nothing, especially on April Fools Day. Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction didn't have a chance to bring it back. SasuSaku

**Rating: **Definitely a T+ or M

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, somewhat of an implied NaruHina

**Warnings/Notes: **Pretend the whole 'Sasuke leaving Konoha' thing never happened, and he was promoted to ANBU Commander instead.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners. This story belongs to me, but will not be used for profit anytime, anywhere.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun," a reddened Hinata stammered. "I-I really don't think…we should do this…"

"Chillax, Hina-chan!" The object of Hinata's affections grinned as they walked down the long hallways. In his hands were boxes of firecrackers, a tin full of green slime, and other items that Naruto collected over the years for use in his malicious pranks. "It's April Fool's Day anyways! Teme would be an idiot not to expect any jokes."

"Why couldn't Sakura come instead? Or your other new teammate, that Sai guy." A sulking Neji inquired. His arms were also filled with miscellaneous things. A whistling Kakashi strode next to him, holding nothing but his usual Icha Icha Paradise novel.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura-chan said she had to work at the hospital today and Sai's on a mission. But Hina-chan volunteered, and you just _had _to tag along. Right, Hina-chan?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, I couldn't let her be alone with a fool like yo—"

"We're here!" Naruto abruptly paused in front of a door at the end of the hallway. A plaque on the large oak door read '_Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Commander.' _ The four pranksters-to-be were careful to keep a wide radius of space between them and the door, as it was placed under a special jutsu 'bubble'. As soon as someone stepped into that 'bubble' of space, the office's occupant would know.

However, Naruto discovered the door's only blind spot—that is, to use his kage bunshins to hang from the ceiling risers and slowly lower himself down into the 'bubble,' effectively disabling it. Apparently, whoever had installed the jutsu hadn't been preparing for an aerial attack.

Naruto gradually stepped down into the 'bubble.' As soon as he did, a small _pop _sounded, and Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi joined Naruto in the previously inaccessible space.

"G-Good job, Naruto-kun…"

"Thanks, Hina-chan!" Naruto turned to Neji. "Do you have it?"

Neji produced a small cone-shaped device from the disarray of items in his arms and grudgingly presented it to Naruto. "…"

"Thanks!" The blonde leaned close to the door and attached the cone to the sturdy oak. Almost immediately, they could hear the voices radiating from inside the office.

"—'s too big! You didn't tell me it was that big! I really don't think I can fit it in…" A voice protested. A female voice. A voice that definitely didn't belong to the very male Uchiha they intended to prank. For the first time, Kakashi looked up from his book.

There was a moan, and someone else said, "I'm sorry, my tongue just slipped in there." Now _that _was Sasuke, but what the heck?

The muffled voice spoke again; it sounded strangely familiar. "No way! I'm not putting that in my mouth!"

Sasuke muttered something, and there was a momentary pause. Neji started to speak, only to have a blushing Naruto shush him.

"…I don't know, it tastes kind of funny." The familiar female voice murmured again.

"W-What's going on in there?" Hinata whispered. Naruto shrugged and looked at Kakashi, whose eyes were currently sparkling with interest. He decided it would be best not to ask his sensei.

"Can you see inside with your Byakugan?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan.

Then she fainted.

"Crap!" He hissed, springing forward to grab Hinata's limp body before it could hit the floor.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's taunting voice could be heard. "You wish you were that good."

The other voice began to object indignantly, only for her voice to suddenly cut off into a moan.

"Hey," Neji spoke in a low voice. Even the stoic Hyuuga's cheeks were stained crimson; the only one unaffected by whatever was occurring behind the door was a very engrossed Kakashi, who was all but pressing his ear against the door. "Is that not Sakura?"

Right on cue, the voice piped up again. "_Harder!_"

"Oh my Kami, it is!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh _gross_! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Calm down, Uzumaki!" Neji said sharply. "It probably is not what we are assuming it is. They are possibly…enjoying a game of…poker."

"Yeah, strip poker!" Naruto shuddered.

Neji blanched at the visuals that popped into his head, and decided not to use his Byakugan as Hinata had done. He did not wish to have real images appear in his nightmares. "I believe it's a prank. Uchiha probably knew you were going to attempt to trick him, and so did this instead."

The blonde furrowed his brow at the suggestion. It was very possible, as he _always _pranked Sasuke on April Fool's Day. Maybe the Uchiha had finally wised up and devised a practical joke of his own. "Huh. Good point, Neji. Maybe you're not such a stick-up-your-butt sort of guy after all."

The Hyuuga ignored the dense blonde's barb. "Exactly. Now let's just open the door, and we'll find them innocently eating ice cream or something of the like."

The two reassured frenemies pushed open the heavy oak door, unknowing and uncaring of Kakashi's say in the whole matter, not that Kakashi had much to say. "Surprise, teme! We know that you're tricki—"

"…"

"…"

Naruto and Neji stared shell-shocked at the undressed couple entangled on top of Sasuke's large mahogany desk. It seemed that paperwork and reports weren't the only things that were done on there, if you know what I mean.

"Wh—"

"I'm blind! I'm scarred for life!" Naruto howled.

An unconcerned Sasuke slipped on a pair of boxers and handed a blushing Sakura his sweatshirt to toss on. "What do you want, dobe?"

"W-What the _fuck_ are you doing, teme? How dare you do that to our innocent Sakura-chan?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, his onyx eyes gleaming as he turned to the pink-haired girl still sitting on his desk atop a small pile of binders and manila folders. "Believe me, she's not that innocent."

Naruto winced at the thought of his longtime teammates doing certain things. "W-Wha…" he spluttered.

"…I'll take my leave now." Neji stammered, backing out of the room. He was largely ignored, much to his relief. As he glided down the hall, Neji sincerely hoped that no one he knew would appear. He'd had enough surprises for one day.

"So, would you two also care to leave? We were a little busy, if you didn't notice…"

"Um, right! C'mon, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto dragged Kakashi off, leaving a smirking Sasuke and a grinning Sakura alone.

"Now, where did we leave off…?"

-oOoOo-

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why do I feel like I forgot something?" Naruto mused as he slurped his miso ramen.

Kakashi shrugged, his nose still in his book.

Naruto bit his lip. "Oh well, it's probably nothing much."

-oOoOo-

A groggy Hinata lifted her head off the cold marble floor. "W-Where am I…? Naruto-kun? N-Neji?"

She looked around; it seemed like she was in a doorway.

"_Ah!_ Sasuke…ah!" Someone moaned.

_What was that? _Hinata wondered. She slowly sat up and looked directly across from her, at the large desk.

With two people _on_ it.

Doing things that Hinata's innocent mind couldn't even begin to process.

"…" Her head hit the floor with a thud as she once again blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor, poor Hinata! Haha, it looks like Kakashi has enough material to write his own Icha Icha Paradise book now…

This probably isn't my best SasuSaku oneshot, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you liked it, feel free to check out my other SasuSaku oneshots: **Hide and Seek, Kissing Booth, Last Friday Night, **and **Benefits of Horror Movies. **Most of them are lemony.

Please, please, please review!

_Thank you!_

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
